derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Pervert
"Random Pervert" as he is identified by Derp Cat Legion, is a strange perverted individual. History Random Pervert's history and background are unknown. No country or group has any information on him. No records, no birth certificate, not even a picture or real name to identify him. So when this entity appeared near Derp Cat Legion territory, it certainly caught them by surprise. The DCL had no idea who they were dealing with and couldn't find any means of identifying this individual, despite their vast resources and connections to countries like the Avian Union and Kaijuland, as well as groups like the Space Garrison. At first, Random Pervert acted mostly normal. He was somewhat odd but didn't raise any immediate alarms. As such, Cdr and Duskwolf, who had gone out personally to see this being, welcomed him into their headquarters until he could find a place to stay. Throughout his stay, Random Pervert never provided a name for himself and the DCL still failed to identify him. At this point in time the DCL had only recently taken up residence on Derp Island, so identifying their guest soon became a secondary priority to setting up base and combating the Radroaches which infested the island. Even still, this being was a puzzle. However over time the puzzle became overshadowed by something else rather noticeable about this being. His behavior. Random Pervert would earn his name for two things: his random appearance, both initially and his tendency to appear rather randomly whenever anyone came into contact with him, and his rather perverted mannerisms, showing sexual interesting in virtually anyone he came across, being quite creepy as a result. he especially displayed this behavior towards those who had brought him in, Cdr and Duskwolf, much to their annoyance, although Random Pervert's actions did allow the DCL to weed out any Thots within their ranks. Eventually his perversions became too much, and Random Pervert was evicted from Derp Island. He was given a boat and enough food to reach the nearest country, and sent on his way. However, Random Pervert inexplicably returned days later. Fed up with him, Cdr tried to feed him to the remaining Radroaches on the island. However, this to failed to kill him, and Random Pervert reappeared with nothing but a torn bandana hours later. He was then sentenced to death, but before he could undergo standard DCL execution, Random Pervert somehow escape while no one was watching. He was later spotted on the outskirts of Derp Island and fired upon, however somehow the Derp Soldiers managed to miss their target, allowing Random Pervert to escape into the jungles of Derp Island. After a massive sweep of the island, Derp Cat Legion could not locate Random Pervert. He was marked as an official enemy of the DCL and a bounty placed on his head. However no one managed to find him. Random Pervert still remains free, and although some sitings have taken place, no one has been able to actually locate him. His actual allegiances and origins are unknown, with some believing he has some connection to Cringe. Weapons and Abilities * Creepiness: Yes. * Teleportation: Though unconfirmed, it is hypothesize that Random Pervert is somehow capable of teleportation. Trivia * Random Pervert, unlike most of the other things on this wiki, isn't based on a meme, internet drama, celebrity, or political figure, but a real person the creators of this wiki and in-universe founders of Derp Cat Legion knew at the time this wiki was originally created, who displayed similar creepy perverted behavior to this character, which he attempted to excuse under the guise of it being a joke. This will likely be the only page of this variety on the wiki. Category:Perverts Category:Bad Guys Category:Weirdos Category:Random People Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Mysterious ppl Category:Characters based on real people